Protection
by WhimsicalBreeze3897
Summary: Harry is assigned to protect a princess running from Voldemort, who is in pursuit of using her powers against Harry, by Dumbledore in hopes he'll find happiness in her to keep his mind off of his teen angst.. and he has a lot of it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't want to be Queen. Let Hailey do it! She's always been the better princess. I want adventure in the world not dust in this castle! If only mother would let me spend a day away from my princess studies to go to the ocean. She's furious with the fact I inherited my grandmother's powers. I didn't ask to be a mermaid but I don't want to stop. I love it and it's a part of me. My father loved me as he loved his mermaid mother, now I think I'm in more danger than ever.

There is this man; his name I have learned is Voldemort. I've been sheltered from him for almost two years for he wishes to recruit me to the dark side for use of my powers. If I say no I die, if I say yes everybody else dies. Death is a horrible circumstance is it not? As I ponder my horrible fate and that of the wizarding world about 50 swarms of black smoke rushed in flying towards the castle. I run into my quarters where I scream for help knowing the guards will come in. Sirs Lawrence and Andrew throw the door open and snatch me into their arms; they take me away from the castle into a carriage where we make a safe getaway seeing as the great Albus Dumbledore has cast a charm on it.

Sir Andrew looks me over to inspect my safety. I insure him I am alright, angry that the death eaters have no morals what so ever. They didn't even give me a warning or a due date for my decision! I'm taken into a small park southwest of London. I'm met by Nymphadora Tonks and Mad eye Moody.

They tell me they will take me to the safe house. The safe house is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Nymphadora, or Tonks as she prefers, tells me there are children my age there. I think about this and I wonder if they'll see me as a pompous princess or a person. Mad eye makes me take his arm and no longer then a second after I do I feel like there's something pulling at my navel. The awkward sensation stops and I look at my surroundings. I'm of what looks like an apartment complex but the houses are side by side. Mad eye must have said a password or something because the next thing I saw was the houses moving apart letting out another house. Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

I'm ushered inside quickly where I am met by Albus. They all rush me into the kitchen where I am greeted by a plump friendly-looking woman with fiery red hair. She introduces herself as Mrs. Weasley and insists I call her Molly. I go to shake her hand when she pulls me into a hug. My mother hasn't hugged me in five years, not since my father died from complications of diabetes. Three teenagers come down the stairs two boys and one girl. The one who stands out particularly to me has black hair and the most beautiful green eyes and round glasses. Molly points him out as Harry Potter.

One look at Harry and I'm captivated by his dashing good looks. I feel something stir in me and I let it go, thinking the full moon must be near. He extends a hand to me and I take it curtsying to him. He looks at me oddly and I look to Albus for information. He tells me the people here don't normally curtsy. I felt my face flush and I apologized quickly. Three more teenagers come down the stairs with hair matching Molly's but one girl had brown curly hair. I felt oddly dressed as I was wearing my favorite day dress and the two girls were wearing pants.

The male redhead introduces himself as Ron and says that the other redhead is his little sister Ginny. I say hello to both of them and then them my name is Lorelei while I stop myself from curtsying again. I notice Ginny eyeing me oddly, but I expect she hasn't seen a princess before.

I learn that the brown haired girl's name is Hermione and her Ron and Harry are all my age and Ginny is a year younger. She extends her hand and I immediately shake it and she asks me where I'm from.

"I'm from a small island off the coast of England. It's unknown to most muggles. It's named Sirenia, because of its heritage."

"What's its heritage?" Hermione asked. Before I could answer Albus spoke to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, I ask that you loan Ms. Melusine some proper clothing."

"Of course headmaster, if you'll come with me your highness."

"Please call me Lorelei. There's no need to be so formal." I assure her with a smile. "Headmaster, can Harry come upstairs as well?" I was told Harry Potter would protect me from Voldemort. I want to be near him at all times.

"Of course Lorelei, Harry, you behave yourself." Albus said with a wink. Hermione hands me a pile of clothing that I have no idea how to put on. She notices my puzzled look as I gingerly pick up one of the parts of clothing I had been handed.

"Lorelei, if you want I can help you put these on. I don't want to invade your privacy but I can tell you are new to this clothing."

"Thank you very much Hermione." She leads me into a bathroom and after we're finished I look in the mirror. I do look like the other girls but I feel horribly under dressed! There are no stockings, no corset, and no shift! "Hermione you can't possibly make me go out in public like this! I'm not even wearing a corset! It's highly improper and if Harry or Ron saw me like this it would be like I was standing in front of him in my shift! Oh good lord you can see my entire legs!"

"Lorelei, don't worry! You're wearing proper knickers and these are shorts, and this is a simple blouse. Muggles wear things like this a lot look I'm wearing similar! Plus Harry wouldn't take advantage of you ever. He's too nice."

"Hermione, is Harry courting anybody?"

"No he doesn't have a girlfriend. Ginny's been after him for quite sometime now but he thinks of her differently. Why have you taken a liking to your protector?"

"No!" Hermione looked at me knowingly. "Yes. I'm sorry! I wont anymore!"

"It's quite alright Lorelei! Everybody crushes on people! I myself have fancied Ron for years!"

"And he hasn't found out?"

"He's a bit thick."

"Oh. Most men are. Shall we head downstairs now?"

"Sure, you can tell us about your country." Down the stairs I met Ron's family. There were two older twins Fred and George and a younger girl Ginny who glared at me profusely. I smiled right back at her seeing as princesses simply do not glare as mother would say. Sitting down at the table I see two other men I haven't seen before. The first on introduced himself as Sirius he seemed nice enough especially because he was Harry's godfather. The next man was scaring the hell out of me. He looked tired and had scars running down his face. One shake of his hand I could tell he was a werewolf. I whimpered Harry's name and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Remus takes wolfsbane potion to make him sane in his wolf form." I instantly regretted how I acted.

"My sincere apologies Mr. Lupin, the only werewolf experience I have is a nasty fellow Fenrir Greyback." His eyes softened.

"Thats alright, he's not the best first impression of werewolves you want. Please call me Remus." I smiled back at him and Molly came out with dinner. Being nagged by my mother's voice in my head I took a small portion of vegetables and one piece of chicken. Princesses need to stay slim, she would say. Harry looked at my plate then up to my still red face.

"Lorelei, you're aloud more than that you know. You don't have to be perfect here." I smiled at him but realized i probably couldn't eat more than this anyway.

"That's okay Harry, I can't eat anymore than this anyway. I'm too used to it." His face fell into a serious expression.

"Well we'll just have to work on that." I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

After dinner everybody went their separate ways. Harry went off to talk to Sirius so I stuck with Hermione.

"So how are we going to set you up with Ron?" I asked Hermione jokingly.

"You know I've considered love potion but that's a little too far." We laughed loud and proud. Something mother would scold me fore but I didn't care anymore. She was in a different safe house underground and I was happy with new friends.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Hope you enjoy this so far. If you don't, don't tell me. **

**Comment Fave and Subscribe kittens!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up disoriented. I couldn't help but wonder where I was. I gained my bearings and remembered I was at Grimmauld Place with Hermione in the bed on the other side of the room. She had given me an outfit to wear today last night so i headed off in the direction of the bathroom. I ran into a strong torso on the way there. I looked up and saw my shaggy haired protector looking down at me.

"You're up early princess. Couldn't sleep either?" The poor child looks like he hasn't slept all night. His shirt collar is darkened and damp with sweat.

"Harry, did you have a nightmare?" I was genuinely concerned for him as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah but it's alright, princess. You don't need to worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry, Harry. You're my friend don't hesitate to come to me, and please, call me Lorelei." His face brightened with his beautiful smile and he held my hand in his. I let go and turned back to the bathroom. "I need to take a bath and get ready for the day." He nodded in agreement.

"Oh do you um need help... you know?" He was referring to undressing me.

"Oh no these clothes are made for one person to take them off. Thank you though Harry dear." He nodded and I went into the bathroom and found their bath was completely different... I turned out the door to see harry smiling smugly.

"You don't know how to work it." I sighed in defeat.

"I don't think I've ever used this before!" There was a spout on the top and bottom with the dials in the middle.

"Here. Have you ever showered before?" I shook my head no. "Ill have to have Hermione show you I guess. But to make the water come out the bottom into the tub you turn it on using the dials then pull this lever up. Got it?" I stood there with a blank expression on my face. I have no idea what he just said. "I'll draw you the bath okay?" I smiled at the wonderful boy in front of me.

"Thank you Harry. I feel so helpless being here. It's all so different." I bowed my head down and blushed furiously. Harry smiled and went into the bathroom to draw the bath. "Harry, I've been told by Dumbledore that I'll be going to your school in a few weeks. The first, no?" He looked up from the bath and leaned on the sink. I was leaning sideways on the doorframe.

"Yes he told me as well. You'll be sorted like everybody else but I'm sure the sorting hat will put you with me, Ron, and Hermione." I love hearing him talk.

"Could you tell me more about Hogwarts?" He pushed himself off the counter and walked towards me.

"After your bath. We don't want it getting cold you we? Take a walk with me after breakfast. I know a nice park nearby we can sit in." I smiled warmly at him.

"Alright." He backed out and closed the door behind him. I undressed then sat down in the bubbly hot water and sighed. Finally something normal.

At breakfast Sirius decided it would be nice to poke some fun at me and Harry.

"So, Harry, how are you enjoying the Princess so far. She's beautiful enough for the famous Harry Potter, no?" Harry spit out his pumpkin juice and I handed him a napkin without looking up from my plate. I was sure my face was as red as the strawberries I nibbled on. "Oh so you didn't draw a bath for her? I do recall you spending quite an amount of time in there. Just talking or-"

"Sirius that is enough this is royalty you're speaking about." Sirius's face fell as Remus spoke up for me.

"My apologies princess. I never meant to offend you, your highness." I burst out laughing at his waggling eyebrows but quickly stopping covering my mouth. "Why the no laughing?"

"My mother would be furious at me laughing so boisterously." I blushed furiously and quickly hid my face behind my hands.

"Princess, here you can laugh as hard as you want!" Sirius exclaimed and Harry put a hand on my arm and slowly peeled my hands off my face that perfectly matched my strawberries.

"Thanks Sirius. Its just so hard to adapt." Everyones face was different Sirius Remus and Hermione looked pitying while Ginny's looked angry. I can tell she doesn't like me much. It'll have to do seeing as I can't please everyone. Harry stood up and took my hand. In his best pretend prince voice he proclaimed that we start our walk through the park.

On the way to the park Harry and I walked through the town quietly for a few minutes until he spoke up, "So, Lorelei, how do you feel being in the town?" I gulped.

"Terrified. I'm mortified at my clothing, and I feel like everybody but you is a death eater." He chuckled and linked his arm with me.

"Don't worry Lorelei, I'm sworn to protect you. Nothing's going to happen to you. Not even if I have to-" Harry started to shake with anger so I cut him off.

"Sh harry, don't speak like that. Don't stress yourself out. I know you've been through a lot but I'm here for you as much as you're forced to be for me." His face remained solemn as pulled me into the park and onto the closest bench.

"Lorelei, as much as I'm told I must protect you it's not a burden on me or forced. I offered to protect you because something in me told me to. Being with you makes me happy after everything that I've gone through. My parent's death, my near deaths, and watching a friend die just a few months ago but when I'm talking to you just like this everything else feels better." I smiled at him and took his hand.

"I know. It's a mermaid thing. Men are supposed to feel comfortable around us. The treacherous ones like in the bottom of lakes use their voices as sirens to lure in sailors. However mermaids like my grandmother and I are just easy to talk to.. though I do like singing and music, as all mermaids do. Now please Harry i'm dying to know more about Hogwarts." Harry let out the most beautiful sound, a chuckle perhaps, and it made my heart dance.

"Well Hogwarts is a huge castle, not like you aren't used to those, but instead of gardens outside there's just beautiful land with a lake and the forbidden forest, which is forbidden by the way. It's full of creatures like centaurs, unicorns, and wolves. Inside the castle there's a beautiful glow of fire and candles instead of muggle lighting. The great hall is where we eat and there's four long tables. One for each house, now the houses are what divide the students. Theres Ravenclaw where the clever and quick witted go. I personally believe Hermione belongs there, a right genius she is. Slytherin is where all the sneaky, over-proud pureblood arses are, like Draco Malfoy. Stay away from him his father works for Voldemort." I flinched at that and his hand gripped mine tighter.

"And then there's Gryffindor, the best house there is. That's the house Ron, Hermione, and I are in. Gryffindor is said to be home to the brave and loyal. THen there's Hufflepuff.. thats the rest of them." I let out a happy laugh at that. For once not caring what mother thought and not caring that It;s unladylike to be loud.

I'm happy with Harry and that's all that matters.


	3. Chapter 3

I loved how Harry talked of Hogwarts. It made his voice sound so happy and that put butterflies in my stomach. On the way home darker clouds had started to roll in and I gulped in fear. I hate thunderstorms. By the time we got home we were soaked because of the rain. Molly rushed up to our rooms to change then sat us down in front of the fire. Harry had went into the kitchen to make tea when I saw the flash and heard him scream.

"Harry!" I shrieked for him. Dashing into the dining room I found him holding his hand but still alive. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. Not caring that he may not want it. "Harry I thought something horrible happened to you. You scared me to death!" He chuckled an wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry I just burnt my hand on the kettle. I didn't know it was already hot. Sit I'll make the tea." Another flash and then a treacherous boom. In one second I was on the floor holding my head down with my hands and crying silently. I got this trait from my father. We both hated thunderstorms. Harry came to me and took my hands in his. "It's just a storm. Nobody is going to hurt you. Not while I'm around." I flung myself into his arms and the kettle started to whistle but he just held me there and I cried until Ron and Hermione came down.

"Oh is she alright Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded smoothing out my hair. I jumped when I heard more thunder.

"She's just a little scared 'moine. Don't worry." She had right reason to worry. Two fifteen year olds sitting on the kitchen floor one crying and the other neglecting boiling water. Harry led me to the living room after I had stopped shaking and we sat on the couch his arm around me and my head on his chest. I felt so safe. Hermione came in holding two cups of tea. Harry and I accepted them and I sat up straight his arm still around my waist. Ron handed Hermione a mug and we all sat there sipping tea and waiting out the storm. After I was sure there would be no more thunder I turned to Hermione.

"When are we going to go to get school supplies? I'm afraid I don't know what I'm needed to get." Hermione sat up and set her empty mug on the table.

"Well we were only waiting for you so i guess we could go tomorrow. I believe the supply lists had come in this morning after you and Harry left. How was your walk? Did Harry tell you about Hogwarts?" I smiled at the mention of Hogwarts.

"Yes and I really hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor with you three."

"Me too. I'm sure under these circumstances Dumbledore will want you near Harry."

"That's great. Maybe all of us can hang out? If that's alright with you three of course."

"Well obviously," Ron stated. "If your a friend of Harry's you're a friend of mine."

"That goes for me too." I got from Hermione. I positively beamed at them and Molly came in and proclaimed it was time for lunch. We ate in the dining room as usual and I sat by Harry. There were no more remarks from Sirius and honestly I was disappointed. The man was quite a laugh. After lunch Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all hung out in Ron and Harry's room which I found was next to mine and Hermione's. I felt a little uncomfortable being in a man's room, especially the man I fancy. They told me about the order and Harry's hearing and he seemed a bit embarrassed at me knowing that but I don't mind, I fancy a hero. Then came dinner and Sirius said to Harry that he should take me out to see hogsmeade during the school year. Molly then busted in yelling at Sirius.

"Don't embarrass the poor children! It's bad enough she's in a totally different lifestyle now she's being pushed on Harry like gravy on a pork-chop!" I couldn't help but giggle at that. Hermione was laughing quietly too. I saw Ginny glare at me and mutter something under her breath after looking back to her plate. I really wanted her to like me seeing as I'll be friends with Ron but I guess it just couldn't happen. That night consisted of me getting flirted with from Fred and George and me trying my hardest not to flirt with Harry. I hugged Harry and Ron goodnight and me and Hermione stayed up for hours talking about who's cute at Hogwarts and who isn't. She went on forever about how much of a git Draco Malfoy was and, like Harry, told me to stay away. After Hermione had gone to sleep I stayed up reading in the moonlight on the window seat. I was so excited to be going to Hogwarts soon and couldn't stop thinking about it. It probably didn't help I was reading Hermione's worn copy of Hogwarts: A History. It was about an hour later I heard a scream. I tip toed to the door and peeked outside I saw Harry sitting on the steps and I went to join him. His shirt collar was damp with sweat and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He looked at me and tried to give me a smile but I could tell he was too tired and miserable.

"Sorry if I woke you. Go back to bed." He said talking in a small voice. I couldn't leave him, not like this.

"Nope, you comforted me, now it's your turn. Lets go downstairs. Creeping in front of the portrait of Sirius's mother we made it downstairs. "Whats wrong Harry? What are you dreaming about?" He looked at me so I took his hand.

"I have nightmares about Voldemort killing Cedric all over again. I don't think I'll ever get over that." I frowned and pulled him in for a hug as I saw his eyes tear up.

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it better for you. I don't want to see you like this." He wrapped his arms around my waist and we sat there holding each other and I could feel a few tears bleed through my satin shirt. Eventually Harry pulled away and I kissed him on the cheek after dropping him off at his room. "Sweet dreams Harry."

"Sweeter dreams Lorelei." I fell asleep almost instantly exhausted and happy I showed some affection to Harry.

The next morning I was woken up early by Hermione. She said we were going shopping at Diagon Alley today for school things and me, her, ms. Weasley, and Harry were going to a muggle shop to get me clothes. After stopping at Gringotts I pulled money out of the palace vault and we all bought our books and I got my uniform. I stopped at the pet shop and got myself a grey kitten with white paws. So adorable! Ron and Ginny left and Ron brought home my kitten Adam. Ron had no desire to shop and Ginny hates me that's why they didn't come with left grumbling about me being a spoiled princess.

I modeled a few casual dresses for Harry, Hermione and Molly and Hermione positively loved them all so I bought her some too. I love treating my new friends especially because they're the only ones I've had outside of my palace's workers. Hermione pushed me into buying a few jeans and shorts. I swore I'd never wear the shorts but I got them anyway knowing she'd change my mind eventually. Harry said I looked beautiful in the white lacey dress I got from a muggle store and I blushed and thanked him.

When we got home I stored most of the clothes and all the books into my trunk so nothing could happen to them at school. It was August 27th and I'd be going to school on the first of September. I can't describe how excited I was! I slept soundly that night and from what he told me Harry did too.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week and a half went by slowly. It was boring and I couldn't help but think about Harry or Hogwarts all the time. I was beginning to miss my kingdom. I worried for my subjects. I wondered if they've gotten out of the kingdom or if death eaters got them.

My thoughts were interrupted by Harry and Ron telling me how to get on the train platform. Sirius tagged along as a dog and I wished I could go for a swim seeing him transform. Mad-eye scolded him and he went into a secluded room and transformed back into a man.

Harry came out a short time later holding a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix, my grandmother included. I almost started crying at the sight of my grandmother but retained my composure.

We boarded the train quickly so I wouldn't be seen. Gathering Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I into a compartment we locked the door and settled down. Nearly fifteen minutes into the ride Harry had fallen asleep and Ron and Hermione told me about classes and the dorms quietly. I glanced at Harry and saw he looked uncomfortable. Within a few seconds he awoke with a jolt. I took his hand and new he had a nightmare. The train went rather slow and boring. Harry showed me which sweets I might like from the trolley and I even got something for Ron knowing his family was tight on money. When we offed the train is when the action started.

A pale blond boy emerged from behind us and started yelling at Harry,

"I'm surprised the ministry is letting you roam around free, Potter. I expect there's a cell in askaban with your name on it!" Harry lunged at the boy but Ron held him back. "What did I tell you? Complete nutter he is!" The boy sneered.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry screamed at him. I took him from Ron and put my hand on his back for comfort.

"It's only Malfoy. What'd you expect?" Ron asked.

"That was Draco Malfoy? What a little rodent! If my mother saw him she'd have his head for manners!" Ron and Hermione snickered at my outburst.

"You got that right about rodent. Greasy little ferret he is. Just last year Moody turned him into one. What a twitchy little thing he was!" Ron told me.

"Well I don't like him." I proclaimed.

"Good." Harry stated angrily taking my hand. we marched up to the carriages and I saw they were being pulled by winged, boney horse-like creatures. There was a girl in the carriage in front of us and she smiled at Harry. My stomach turned with jealousy. A boy with a bubbly looking cactus came up to us.

"Hi guys." he said.

"Hey Neville." Ron and Hermione said. Harry remained silent staring at the moving carriage with the girl in it. My stomach churned once more.I thought I was going to be sick. I looked up from my shoes to see I was being introduced. I stuck my hand out to Neville for getting I wasn't a princess here and was surprised he didn't kiss it. Another carriage pulled up and the horse-thing stared Harry right in the face.

"What is it? That thing pulling the carriage?"

"Nothing's pulling the carriage Harry. It's pulling itself like always." Hermione told him

"I see it too Harry." Harry and I walked along the side of the carriage.

"You're not going mad. I see them too." Came and airy voice from inside. A blonde girl looked up from her magazine and said "You're just as sane as I am." We all climbed in and rode to the castle with her.

"Everyone this is Loony- Luna Lovegood." Hermione corrected herself in time before offending the girl. We all said hello and introduced ourselves and once again it was left out that I was a princess. "Interesting necklace."

"It's a charm actually." She leaned in closer to Neville. "Keeps away the nargles. Hungry? I hope there's pudding." No wanting to be awkward and remembering my social classes mother made me take I made conversation with her on the dinner.

"So Luna I'm new here. Could you tell me more about the feast? What types of food is there?"

"Oh you're new? Welcome to Hogwarts! There's every type of food you could dream of! Tables filled with it all and then for dessert everything even ones from different countries!"

"Oh wow. Who makes it all though?"

"The house-elves of course!" Hermione piped in after that.

"Yes and they are horrifyingly overworked and underpaid! I forgot to ask you Lorelei would you like to join-" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"No hermione. Nobody wants to join spew because house-elves want to work like this!" Hermione looked sullen and everybody remained silent the short rest of the way. Before the feast I was taken to professor Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome Lorelei. I trust you made friends with everybody at grimmauld place?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, not everybody." I admitted.

"Ah, jealousy is bound to happen, especially here. You be careful. Now let's get you sorted so we can move on to the first years." I sat down on the stool he pointed to and he placed a raggedy hat on my head.

"_Well well, a little princess. Not pureblooded enough for slytherin but probably just as pompous." _The hat said into my mind.

"_Hey, I resent that!" _I thought back.

"_Hm, smart very smart. But brave I see but it borders on the line of stupidity. I should put you in GRYFFINDOR!" _It screamed the last part and I was ecstatic! I couldn't believe I was going to a magic school with magic friends and I got to be close to Harry through it all! I've always been able to do magic. A muggle-born in my family as Hermione taught me it was called. I've just had private tutors my whole life.

Dumbledore led me to the great hall and he sat down at the long table in front which i presumed was the teachers table. I went down and sat next to Harry at his table. He wrapped an arm around me and the weasley twins exclaimed, "WE GOT THE PRINCESS!" A bit too loud for me.

"Don't worry Ginny's already told everyone." Harry assured me.

"Great now everyone will think I'm a pompous little princess." Harry hugged me tighter.

"I'll protect you remember?" After helping myself to whatever Harry ate seeing as I didnt know what else to eat but trusted him we had dessert and I had chocolate cake while he had a treacle tart. After a while the food disappeared and Dumbledore began his speech.

"Good evening children. I hope the news of our new fifth year student hasn't become twisted. Indeed she is a princess and indeed she is in gryffindor. Now that that's taken care of, we have two changes in staff. We are pleased to welcome back professor Grubly Plank as care of magical creatures teacher while professor Hagrid is on temporary leave, and Delores Umbridge as the new defense against the dark arts teacher. As usual our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you-" He was cut of by a sicken in 'hem-hem' from a woman in gastly pink robes. She stood up and began to make her way to Dumbledore. JUst then Harry muttered to me and Hermione,

"She was at my hearing, she works for fudge." Then the hag started speaking.

"Thank you Professor, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." I looked around nobody was smiling. "I'm sure we'll all be very good friends. The ministry of magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and resign all practices that ought to be prohibited." She finished with a creepy smile.

"What does this mean Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It means, the ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."


End file.
